


Овладеваэ

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, posession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Император Палпатин выбрал другой способ вернуться к жизни...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Овладеваэ

Форсбонд в очередной раз ожил, когда Рей занималась нехитрыми постирушками — все же белизну джедайских одежд в полевой обстановке поддерживать было тяжело, особенно если ты постоянно то по кустам носишься, то по скалам прыгаешь. Поэтому, почувствовав, что вокруг стало подозрительно тихо, а где-то на краю поля зрения замаячил знакомый двухметровый силуэт, Рей отодвинула тазик, готовясь послать Кайло Рена подальше, туда, куда и на Сайленсере не долетишь.

Однако в этот раз Кайло не стремился уговаривать Рей к нему присоединиться или угрожать. Он был странно задумчив и не сразу заметил, что перед ним стоит Рей. А, заметив, даже как будто обрадовался.

— О! — сказал Кайло. — Тебя-то мне и надо!

— На Темную сторону не пойду, — сказала Рей, с независимым видом скрещивая руки на груди. — Своих предавать не буду. Ты убийца и монстр.

— И я за все поплачусь, — автоматически закончил Кайло. — Нет, у меня к тебе другое дело. Серьезное. Ради такого я даже готов ненадолго объявить перемирие… только между нами, разумеется.

— Да что ты говоришь. — Рей скептически хмыкнула.

Кайло огляделся, будто ждал, что кто-то может их подслушать, и доверительным тоном сообщил:

— Палпатин жив.

Рей фыркнула и переспросила:

— Что?

— Жив, — повторил Кайло. — То есть не совсем жив, скорее мертв, но его дух очень даже активный. И Сноуком он управлял. А теперь вот… другого носителя нашел.

— И какая моя забота? — спросила Рей.

— Начать с того, что он собирается сообщить о своем возвращении публично, чтобы остатки Империи, те, кто не присоединился к Первому Ордену, присягнули ему? — Кайло притворно задумался. — Или с того, что он потребовал привести тебя к нему, живую или мертвую, лучше, конечно, мертвую?

— Да, это серьезно, — вынуждена была признать Рей. — А в кого он вселился?

— В этом проблема, — ответил Кайло. — В Хакса.

Рей удивленно вскинула брови.

— Давай-ка по порядку, — предложила она.

А потом вернулась на свое место, подвинула обратно таз и продолжила заниматься стиркой, поглядывая на Кайло и слушая его историю.

То, что генерал ведет себя странно, Кайло заметил давно и списал на стресс. Но когда в один прекрасный день генерал заявился к нему в покои, едва ли не с пинка открыв дверь, а, когда Кайло закономерно попытался его придушить, угостил молниями из пальцев, стало ясно, что дело не в выгорании на работе.

Палпатин представился, некоторое время распространялся о своих злодейских планах, разрешил Кайло и дальше быть Верховным Лидером Первого Ордена, пока сам Палпатин будет править Галактикой, и посулил власть, могущество и знания. В общем, все самое лучшее сразу, возможно, поэтому Кайло не впечатлился. Его гораздо больше проняла совершенно не свойственная Хаксу улыбка — до сего момента Кайло не подозревал, что лицевые мышцы генерала могут выдать что-то большее, чем тоненькая сдержанная ухмылочка.

Палпатин уже связался со своими людьми, которых, к удивлению Кайло, оказалось чуть более чем до криффовой матери — чуть ли не половина командного состава, и собирался заявить о своем возвращении во всеуслышание. Все, что ему было нужно, чтобы завершить перемещение в тело генерала — провести какой-то обряд. Для этого и требовалась Рей.

— А почему он выбрал именно Хакса? — спросила Рей, полоща свои вещи в тазике. — Раз у него целая куча верных ему людей?

— Насколько я понял — потому, что он рыжий… — ответил Кайло с сомнением. — Но это не точно.

Рен еще не закончил.

Он для виду согласился с Палпатином, а сам начал готовиться убить свежевоскресшего ситха. Рыцари ему были не подмога — оказалось, что они давно служат Императору, поэтому Кайло оказался без союзников. Можно было убить Хакса, но где гарантия, что Палпатин не вселится в кого-нибудь еще? Кайло ломал голову, пока в один прекрасный день не случилось кое-что интересное.

Палпатин как раз вызвал его на ковер и в знакомой по общению со Сноуком манере честил и требовал, чтобы Кайло доставил Рей. Хоть как, вынь да положь. Это было очень унизительно, тем более, что Кайло уже привык быть Верховным Лидером, которым никто не смел помыкать. Кайло мрачнел, но молчал. И вдруг, прямо посреди своей высокопарной речи, Император запнулся и умолк. А потом растерянно огляделся и встретился глазами с Кайло. И в этот момент Кайло безошибочно понял, что смотрит на него не Палпатин, а сам Хакс.

— Помоги… — выдавил Хакс и рухнул с дивана, на котором он — то есть Император — восседал.

А потом он — то есть Император — пришел в себя, раздраженно забрался обратно на диван и от злости еще и молнией Кайло приложил. Но ничто уже не могло поколебать решимости Рена.

Раз Хакс мог, хоть и ненадолго, освобождаться от влияния Императора, была надежда, что неупокоенный дух можно как-нибудь из него выкурить, и уже потом обезвредить. Кайло ставил на пытки, но для этого надо было обезвреживать Палпатина еще до начала самого процесса. Да и никаких методов изгнания духов ситхов он не знал.

— Я могу посмотреть в книжках Скайуокера, — сказала Рей. — Но не уверена, что там что-то такое есть.

— Я уже на что угодно готов. — Кайло тяжело вздохнул.

— У нас на заставе был один обряд, который проводили над теми, кто, как думали, одержим, — заметила Рей с сомнением. — Не думаю, что тебе понравится.

Кайло вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Он включал в себя развешивание кишок одержимого по окрестному металлолому.

— Да, — заметил Кайло. — Это не подходит. Так… — Он кротко глянул на Рей. — Ты посмотришь?

— Посмотрю, — деловито ответила Рей. — А там решим, как рассчитываться будем.

Имея дело с дочерью Джаккуйских песков, на благотворительность рассчитывать не приходилось.

Однако, когда Кайло и Рей встретились по форс-бонду в следующий раз (время поджимало, и Кайло всерьез подумывал лететь разыскивать Рей, чтобы встретиться вживую), она принесла неутешительные новости.

— Ничего, — сказала она. — О том, что ситх может овладеть чьим-то телом — там написано. А как его из этого тела выгонять — нет.

Кайло в сердцах пнул какой-то предмет мебели. Потом еще раз. А потом достал меч и начал вымещать свое огорчение на обстановке. Рей молча наблюдала за ним, а потом осторожно заметила:

— Слушай. У нас на Джакку…

— …Украшают кишками обломки кораблей, я понял! — рыкнул Кайло.

— Нет, — терпеливо ответила Рей. — У нас на Джакку говорят: клин клином вышибают. Может, раз Палпатин овладел Хаксом, то и ты сможешь им… овладеть.

От такого предложения Кайло чуть не выронил световой меч.

— Прости, я не сразу понял тебя верно, — сказал он. — Ты предлагаешь мне… овладеть Хаксом?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Влезть к нему в голову. — Посмотрев на растерянного Кайло, она добавила: — Я не знаю, о чем ты подумал, но явно не о том.

— Да, — Кайло смутился. — Точно.

— И если у тебя получится изгнать из него дух Палпатина, — продолжила Рей, — и он окажется без… материального якоря… То на такой случай в книгах Люка советы есть.

— Ладно, — согласился Кайло. — Но один я этим заниматься не стану. Ты должна будешь прилететь на «Превосходство».

— Разумеется, не станешь, — хладнокровно заметила Рей. — Кто, по-твоему, будет ловить дух Палпатина, пока ты будешь овладевать генералом?

Кайло поперхнулся и слегка покраснел.

— Чем скорее мы это сделаем, тем лучше, — сказал он. — Палпатин нервничает. Так он за тобой не только меня отправит.

— Мне надо подготовиться, — сказала Рей серьезно. — Через три дня. Можешь поймать меня на Киджими.

— Нельзя ли выбрать планету потеплее?! — возмутился Кайло.

— А с этой что не так?

— Я собираюсь очень натуралистично и правдоподобно тебя ловить и мне не хочется скакать по сугробам!

— Боишься овладевалку отморозить? — не удержалась Рей, и Кайло помрачнел и покрепче взялся за световой меч.

— А вот я подумаю, может, мне действительно тебя Палпатину сдать? — спросил он мстительно. — А с овладеванием и изгнанием как-нибудь сам разберусь.

— Не разберешься, — ответила Рей. — Хорошо. Не хочешь на Киджими — будет тебе планета потеплее. Но предупреждаю, я буду не одна.

***

— Ненавижу песок, — пробормотал Кайло, когда аппарель «Ипсилона» опустилась, открыв ему неприглядный пейзаж Пасааны. — Он грубый, жесткий, неприятный и забивается всюду…

— Цитаты великих, — пояснил один из штурмовиков другому.

— Ищите По Дэмерона и FN-2187, — приказал Кайло штурмовикам. — Я займусь девчонкой!

Про себя же он решил, что перед тем, как доставит Рей на Ипсилон, самолично высыплет ей ведро песка за шиворот. И плевать, что у него нет ведра!

Рей ждала его у какого-то полузасыпанного песком старого, проржавевшего корабля.

— На неизвестной планете ты первым делом ухитрилась найти металлолом в пустыне. Я впечатлен! — восхитился Кайло.

— Талант не пропьешь и в сабакк не проиграешь, — ответила Рей. За спиной на лямке у нее болтался внушительный баул. — Ну, давай, лови меня. Наручники принес?

— Я хотел сделать это при свидетелях, чтобы все было правдоподобно, — сказал Кайло. Рей закатила глаза. — Ладно, как хочешь.

Он достал наручники, застегнул их на запястьях Рей и повел ее к «Ипсилону», держа за локоть.

— Кстати, — добавил Кайло, — твоих друзей мы тоже возьмем.

— Что?! — возмутилась Рей. — Мы так не договаривались!

Она попыталась вырваться, но Кайло эти попытки пресек.

«Вот, теперь нормально, — подумал он про себя. — А то идет такая деловая, и не скажешь, что в плен».

***

Хакс был склонен к строгости и минимализму (не считая, конечно, его знаменитых дивана и халата, но то были исключения, подтверждающие правило). Палпатин был склонен скорее к обратному. Поэтому, когда он появился на отремонтированном «Превосходстве», он потребовал восстановить тронный зал, про который Кайло не вспоминал с той минуты, как покинул его перед битвой на Крейте. В этом же зале Император пожелал принять Кайло с пленницей.

Входя в зал, Кайло ощутил дрожь, и вовсе не от того, что их с Рей план действий выглядел очень схематичным и ненадежным (глубоко обиженная Рей молчала половину дороги, и план пришлось разрабатывать впопыхах). Все повторялось, только теперь на троне вместо Сноука в золотом халате сидел Хакс в черном балахоне с красным подкладом. То есть Палпатин. Из-под полы балахона высовывались острые носы императорских шлепанцев.

— Император, — мрачно сказал Кайло. — Я выполнил ваш приказ.

— Поприветствуй своего Императора так, как положено, — проскрипел Хакс с трона.

Кайло сдержал вздох, опустился на одно колено и, подумав, дернул Рей вниз, и она тоже хлопнулась на колени, тихо зашипев от боли.

— Мой император, — повторил Кайло, надеясь, что его лицо полно искреннего раболепия, а не выглядит так, будто он зажевывал что-то горькое чем-то кислым.

Впрочем, Императора все устроило.

— Сейчас ты узришь мою мощь. Мощь Темной стороны, — сообщил он.

— А могу я получить свою… благодарность, прежде чем вы явите свою мощь? — спросил Кайло. — Вдруг не переживу… явления.

— Благодарность? — переспросил Палпатин.

— Да, э-э, мой Император. — Кайло выпрямился и сделал шаг вперед. — Я был очень привязан к своему генералу. И… хочу с ним попрощаться. В последний раз.

Палпатин нахмурился.

— Не много ли ты просишь, Кайло Рен? — спросил он.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Кайло.

Он сделал еще шаг вперед и теперь стоял перед Палпатином.

— Мне всего на минуточку, — заискивающе сказал Кайло. — Можно?.. Его сюда.

Выражение лица Хакса изменилось — теперь это был он сам, а не Палпатин в его теле. Хакс удивленно и слегка затравленно уставился на Кайло и спросил:

— Рен?..

Кайло сделал третий и последний шаг вперед, наклонился и поцеловал генерала.

Рей, сидевшая на коленях перед троном, удивленно вскинула брови.

— Вот это я понимаю — отвлечь внимание, — пробормотала она.

Быстро освободившись от наручников, Рей вытряхнула содержимое баула на пол и принялась готовиться к отлову мятежного духа Палпатина. Лишь пару раз она отвлеклась, чтобы взглянуть на Кайло, полностью погруженного в поцелуй с генералом — или в ментальный контакт.

— Передам По, что ему не светит, — пробормотала Рей себе под нос. — В обоих случаях.

***

Способ, который Кайло выбрал, чтобы пробраться в разум Хакса, не блистал изяществом. Да и сам Кайло не ожидал, что поцелуй с генералом окажется настолько… отвлекающим занятием. Губы генерала будто были специально созданы, чтобы их целовать. Вот же наваждение — чем дольше длился отвлекающий маневр, тем меньше Кайло хотелось разрывать поцелуй. То, что Хакс не сопротивлялся (а случись такое, когда генерал был в добром здравии, не миновать Кайло именного кортика в печень), лишь больше подстегивало его и придавало происходящему какую-то остроту, будоражило чувства.

Увлекшись поцелуем, Кайло чуть не забыл, зачем все это затевалось. Палпатин все еще был здесь! Поэтому Кайло переключился на попытку проникнуть в сознание Хакса. Хакс настолько был дезориентирован происходящим, что никак не сопротивлялся. Зато мятежный императоров дух сразу смекнул, к чему все идет. И вот он-то и оказал сопротивление: виски Кайло прошило болью, покачнувшись, он едва не упал на Хакса, который ни жив ни мертв сидел, вцепившись в подлокотники трона. Впрочем, собственное физическое тело волновало Кайло меньше, чем тот же Хакс, который от буйства двух форсъюзеров в голове мог схлопотать эпилептический припадок или чего похуже. Палпатин не собирался сдавать тело Хакса без боя, а Кайло не собирался Палпатина в этом теле терпеть, это тело ему и самому нужно было. В смысле, конечно, генерал ему нужен был, генерал в добром здравии, а не форсъюзер-маразматик.

Противостояние двух разумов все длилось и длилось, и Кайло ощущал, что Хакс слабеет с каждой минутой, что приводило его в непривычное состояние страха за кого-то.

— Армитаж, ты главное потерпи, — бормотал Кайло. — Скоро все закончится.

Он не уточнял, что именно «все» — битва с Императором или сам Хакс. Но генерал, видимо, от сильного стресса, вцепился в Кайло как в родного, прижимая к себе.

Возможно, именно мысль о том, что еще немного — и последним, что Кайло скажет Хаксу в этой жизни будет ласковое «Армитаж», а не привычное «Хакс, вы еще здесь?», подстегнула Рена. Будто наяву послышался ему зловещий хохот Палпатина, похоронная церемония и унылый голос Прайда, зачитывающий речь над гробом Хакса. Представив себе это, будто сам там находился, Кайло сосредоточился и все-таки вышиб зловещего ситхского духа подальше.

Боль в висках стала отступать. Кайло ощутил, как часто и жарко дышит Хакс ему в шею, и у него отчего-то потеплело внутри. Но Рен тут же собрался — вполне возможно, дух Палпатина был еще где-то здесь. Он огляделся и увидел, как Рей потирает руки с видом человека, довольного проделанной работой.

— Что, уже все? — спросил Кайло.

Хакс смутился и отпустил его шею, и Кайло тут же выпрямился, будто ничего не было.

— Ага, — ответила Рей. — Был Палпатин, да кончился.

Кайло с сомнением осмотрел пентаграмму и прочие знаки, намалеванные ею на полу тронного зала. Или ему показалось, или там было немного крови?..

— Ты уверена, что это техника Светлой стороны? — спросил он. — Уж больно символы какие-то подозрительные.

— Раз в книжках Скайуокера написано, значит, Светлой, — безапелляционно ответила Рей. — Не нравится — в следующий раз сам духов ловить будешь.

— Надеюсь, следующего раза не будет, — честно сказал Кайло.

Хакс, тем временем, пошатываясь спустился с трона, держась за него одной рукой, а второй придерживая полы балахона.

— Мне нужно в мою каюту, — сказал он ослабевшим голосом и нервно запахнул полы балахона, под которым, похоже, ничего не было, кроме алого дезабилье. — Я в впечатлен вашей… тактикой и умениями, Верховный лидер, но смею надеяться, что это последний раз, когда кто-то будет пытаться влезть мне в голову. Для троих там тесновато.

— Нет, — возразил Кайло. — Только медотсек. Кто знает, вдруг вам станет плохо, Хакс? Я лично за этим прослежу.

И он уверенно подал Хаксу руку. Хакс его руку принял, глядя на Рена с подозрением, но потом все же оперся на нее и обреченно сказал:

— Ведите.

— А я тогда пойду, — негромко заметила Рей. — Не буду вам мешать.

И двинула прямо к дата-центру «Превосходства» — когда ещё выпадет такой случай.


End file.
